Friend (Revolutionary War)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: What was going on in America's head during the war and before it. Maybe there was more then meets the eyes, what made him chance so quickly. This story takes a dark turn, and tells about why Colony!America suddenly became wanted to break free from the man he loved. (Not really History like stuff, more so a Song Fic that came to mind.) Lost of hurt, no real comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Hetalia or Witch House**

**Friend (Ellen Ver.)**

The older boy smiled softly as the door open in the young ones mind. He watched the colony look around, wondering where he was. his bright blue eyes staring curiously at his surroundings. He grinned darkly at how naive the boy was. He was going to be independent soon, but first, he had to gain his trust.

_All by myself, waiting for a friend to show. My magic won't help me now, not until you walk through the door._

The young colony listened, that voice sounded so familiar. But yet, it was so sad. he frowned, walking forward slowly. This house was dark, and had a gloomy feel to it. The older one grinned, the boys curiosity was showing. he cleared his throat, and sang softly.

_Please set me free. Don't be afraid. I am always by your side, come now my freind~!_

He walked out from his hiding spot, and smiled softly. The boy looked at him, confused as to who he was. He looked into dark blue eyes, and noticed how similar they looked. Blond hair, same cowlick. Only one was older,and gave off this creepy feeling. The small colony shunned back in fear, but looked at his older selfs warm smile.

_Deaths sweet embrace, was once a gift I yearned for. But now that I have found you, I don't need death, not anymore._

The boy smiled at this, and took a step forward. But then back as his older self grinned at him, and held out his hand. The young colony didn't like the glint in his older selves eyes. It was something Iggy warned him about. But, what was it? His older self frowned, not good, he needed the boy to trust him. It was the only way for them to gain independence.

_Come set me free. You'll be okay. I'll keep you safe, so I beg!_

The young colony looked unsure, and stared into his older selves eyes. He seemed sad, and begging for a friend. Maybe that's all he wants, someone to talk to. Just like his big brother did.

_Don't go away~!_

His older self smiled as the younger him took his hand. Let the Revolutionary War begin!

**Friend (Viola Ver.)**

The young colony frowned at how much pain he saw his older brother in. He jumped at the sound of guns, what was his friend doing out there!? He saw so many things that he did not like. Pain, Death, Suffering, and his brother looking for the small boy he raised.

The colony looked down at his hand, and frowned more.

_You were a guy, looking for someone to care. Hut as I entered your mind, cruel tricks were played, I unaware._

The young colony choked on the words, his friend had hurt his brother. Started a war to become, what he called, independent form Britain. He grew up into that older man, and he turned on the one he loved the most.

_Please let me leave! I'm so afraid. My brother looking for me. Let go my Friend!_

He held his shoulder, shivering with fear, and jumped again at another shot fired. He looked out to see his older self grinned. He reached forward with pleading eyes. His older self just smirked. The boy's eyes widen at this, as he slowly put his hand down.

_Tables are turned, pity is all turned to hate. All of these things done to me. They are unfair! Now you can't leave!_

Then his hands held his head and fell to his knees. Holding back tears, he wanted Iggy, but his brother now was trying to hurt him. All because of his...'friend'. His friend betrayed him! Did he plan this from the start? The young colony didn't know, as he looked as the boots of his older self.

_Give up all hope. I will escape!_

He looked up with frighten, blue eyes. As his older self just smiled coldly. The colony shook his head at what rang through his mind.

_Don't trap me here, oh I beg! Let me be me, AGAIN! _

The young one began to cry, as his world faded to black.

_Please, friend..._

**R&R for more! Next is a fanmade version I found. What do you think, I don't own this song XD**

**This song seemed to strike me, like _'What was going on in America's head'_ like things, during the Revolutionary War. His older elf wants to be on his own, but his younger self was tricked into thinking he only wanted a friend. As it started, his younger self began to see, maybe there was more to the story. And he's starts to die as his older self grows stronger with each won battle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Hetalia or This Song**

**Friend (Fanmade Ver.)**

The younger, colony America cried softly. He was shaking with fear, and hugging himself. The older, independent America just stared at him. This was after the final battle with Britain, and he has won. The place around them was the same as the battle field, only it wasn't raining. Older America sang softly to him,.

_Friend why must you weep, are you not proud your deed? You were the Shepard to my sheep, you are the earth, to my seed._

The younger shook his head, covering his ears. Older America smiled sadly. Looking at the boy cower, and become weaker.

_Are you not at peace? Your will soon cease. Be still my friend, you freed us, from England._

Younger America looked down, as his hands started to fade. it was cold, he couldn't believe how cold it was. He couldn't even think strait, the only thing going through his mind was how sad his big brother looked. This man, this monster, betrayed him.

_Death consumes me, while betrayal surrounds me. Are you not ailed by your deed? You are the stone to my seed._

The younger looked up at his older self, shocked.

_Have you no shame? __(Have you no joy?) _

_Was this your game? __(I won my ploy.)_

_The void is my soul. __(You made me whole.)_

The younger backed away from the man, seeing his true intentions now. He was used, used by him to become separate from Britain.

_You traitor..._

Older America smiled coldly, and touched the boy's cheek. Which he winced at.

_My Friend~._

The Older America gave a dark smile to him, younger America whimpered. He looked down at his hands, frowning. Slowly and surly he would fade away, Colony America was dead, replaced by just America. He felt a tear fall from hid right eye, he didn't care if he looked week.

_To and Fro, we go, from the gardens of Joy and Woe. The serpent favored my foul fruit, soiled by it's curling about my root._

Older America narrowed his eyes at him, and gave the boy a cold glare. How can he want to stay a simple colony? He just made him a free country! Countless lives just gave him a life of freedom. How can he not want that!?

_Silence your wasteful tongue! Your words have no aid. York song has been sung, while mine has begun. Farwell my friend._

The older turned away, as he heard lightning in the back ground. Younger America felt power around him, he narrowed his eyes at the traitor. Not many knew this, but as a colony, America did have magic powers.

_Misery shall haunt you, for all that you do! Dear 'friend' you savage reign shall soon end!_

Older America took a few steps back, but quickly gained his ground. This one that he could curse him? He laughed, magic was not real.

_But misery haunts you, despite all that you do. Dear friend your breath is all that will end. _

_(When will this Hell end!)_

Slowly rain began to pour down, Colony America fell to his knees, crying softly. He was slowly fading in and out. How could his friend, how could he betray him? He was so afraid and scared now. He lost the one who took care of him, and now, in the time he needed him the most. The Older him took that away also.

_Death consumes me! __(Merciless)_

_While betrayal surrounds me! __(Gracefully)_

_Are you not ailed by your deed? You are the stone to my seed! __(You are the earth to my seed!)_

The coyly looked up with tear stained, hate filled eyes. The rain matted down his once smooth, blonde hair. The older just smirked at how weak he used to be.

_Have you no shame!? __(Have you no joy!?)_

_Was this your game!? __(I won my ploy!)_

_The void is my soul! __(You made me whole!)_

Young America held out his hand, that was fading away before him. His teeth gritted, he cursed this man. or all that he is done, he will suffer misery. And one day in the near future, he will be taken down by his own greed for freedom.

_YOU TRAITOR!_

_MY FRIEND!_

Then, what stood in the younger place, as a pentagram. One that England had in his basement. Though the older him did not believe in curses. There was no denying, the Colony did just do something to him.

**R&R, poor young America.**


End file.
